The invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing pieces of paper or like web material of predetermined length from a supply such as a roll of the web material, having a device, operable by pulling on the free end of the paper web, for parting the pieces of paper from the paper web and for presenting the fresh end of the paper web ready to be seized, after the parted piece of paper has been released.
In known apparatus of this kind, when a piece of paper is pulled out, which is parted from the following paper web by a stationary or moving blade, use is made of a suitable device, for instance, two inter-engaging suction cups, to store energy briefly. The stored energy is then released to push the following end of the paper web out of the apparatus, ready to be seized for the next dispensing operation, when the previously parted piece of paper has been released. This prior art apparatus has been very elaborate and therefore relatively expensive and unreliable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simply constructed apparatus which, after a piece of paper has been dispensed, reliably makes the following fresh end of the paper web automatically ready to be seized for the next dispensing operation.